wiedzminfandomcom-20200214-history
Targ
Targ z Handlowa – a lively place during the day: customers mill about and the buskers and bards play their instruments among the kupców parcels, packages and stalls. Enormous he heaps of salt glittering in the sunlight. There are two main sections: Salt Square and Tanners Square Due to the state of martial law, though the normal, law abiding human traffic quiets down when the night falls, the apparent curfew does nothing to stop the kikimora and Salamandra. Salt Square Here are the merchants you can meet: * Sprzedawca Zerrikanii ** Pożywienie ** Napój ** Kwiaty ** a few Roślinność (but at least he gives a good rate on those!), he does not buy or sell części ciała potworów ** Piołunówka ** and a few książki: Zielnik druidzki, O roślinach polnych, O roślinach ziem jałowych * Alchemik, should more rightly be called the zielarz. He buys and sells alchemical items, amulety, like grzechotki, as well as some książki and zwoje. ** he'll buy Roślinność, but does not give the best prices: Kwiat dwugrotu, Owoce berberki, Zielona pleśń, werbena, Wilczy aloes ** Minerałów: Sole naezańskie ** Części ciała potworów: limfa abominacji, kły alpa, kły bestii, krew bloedzuigera, trupi jad, mózg utopca, język topielca, kłącze echinopsa, ektoplazma, kły fledera, krew ghula, kość graveira, toksyna, gruczoły jadowe, błona lotna ** Smarowidło: suet ** Eliksiry: perfumy, Dekokt Raffarda Białego, Żonie Łzy ** Książki: Wielka księga mineralów, Mała księga mineralów * Gorzałka sprzedawca. He buys and sells Pożywienie i Napój, ale nie alkohol (unless you have sold him some). Tanners Square Here are the merchants you can meet: * Księgarza. ** He buys and sells książki and, ** zwoje. when it rains, he can be found huddled usually with a few other merchants just behind his stall, facing the blacksmith's area. He keeps regular hours. * Sprzedawcy broni. ** He buys and sells Broń ** Pancerz ** Ulepszenie broni He is one of the people who sells the Wyśmienita skórzana kurtka. He also shares his inventory with the armorer in the square outside the New Narakort Inn. * Kowal, really a swordsmith. ** He forges Broń in exchange for brylanty ** he also buys and sells Broń ** Pancerz ** Ulepszenie broni It seems that Count de Wett demands bejewelled hilts or pommels for his weaponry, and gems are apparently not taxed. * Kupiec (Leuvaarden clone, in dark blue). He makes some veiled threats and spends his days beside the Księgarza. He can be found at night, at him home which is tucked into a little courtyard with a statue of Melitele, just west of the Brama Mariborska. Day or night, however, he still speaks in "holier-than-thou" tones. Pod murami There are other merchants about the quarter as well. On the southeastern 'ring road' (technically called the Alley along the Walls), you'll find: * Rzeźnik. He buys and sells mięso, he also buys pożywienie, alkohol and Olej Przeciw Upiorom. He's a great source of political "information" and he also has a dog named Adda. * Sprzedawca ryb. He buys and sells ryba i wypatroszona ryba, only. * Kupiec (Julian clone in red originally, now in grey since Edycja Rozszerzona). He buys and sells podarunki. He also wanders around, so you can catch him in Tanner's Square, too. Innych kupców * Płatnerz can be found in the square adjoining the Nowy Narakort and the Strażnica. He is a "non-guild" merchant who sells Broń, pancerz i ulepszenie broni and also provides some general information about the state of affairs in the Trade Quarter. His inventory (likely his shop template) is identical to that of the arms dealer in Tanners Square. Kategoria:Miejsca w grze de:Marktplatz im Händlerbezirk en:Marketplace